


A LITTLE BIT OF …

by Cordy69 (Pat)



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pat/pseuds/Cordy69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal is thinking about Inara and he is a goner...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A LITTLE BIT OF …

I’ve been seduced before, and I have dome my share of seducing but what Nara is doing to me goes so much beyond. Every time she graces us of her presence, the bridge is a brighter place and my pants a tighter one… It’s corny and yet it doesn’t fail.

It’s not like she struts her stuff as the old saying was going but there is a subtle line to her neck that begs to be exposed. The slight movements of her skirt uncovering the most beautiful ankles I ever saw, and I wasn’t even a leg man! The whisper of her voice is sending the most erotic image of deep throating to my perverse mind, and her luminous eyes looks at me in such a mysterious way, I keep believing that she visualizes herself in a lively exploration of the whole Kama Sutra with me. That one never gets old… at least in my dreams.

The point is that Inara is just so much better than I am at seducing. It’s not that it is work for me but it is not the sum of who I am. She breathes seduction, and because of it, she got not just my heart, not just my soul, not even just my love, she has my total devotion.

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Word prompt: SEDUCTION  
> Photo prompt: Black and White Church  
> Verse(s): FIREFLY  
> Originally posted here: http://www.whedonverseandbeyond.net/forum/showthread.php?p=83116#post83116  
> Part of the Springtime drabble contest at whedonverse and beyond.


End file.
